<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will we meet at better Times by Laila_2802</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624853">Will we meet at better Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802'>Laila_2802</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Mentioned Constanze Weber Mozart, Mentioned Count Rosenberg (Mozart l'Opera Rock), Mentioned Maria Anna "Nennerl" Mozart, Self-Esteem Issues, insecure Antiono Salieri, no beta we die like Mozart, no direkt speech, slight angst with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au where Salieri and Mozart meet and remember their past life.</p><p>The title has next to nothing to do the with the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will we meet at better Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At first I'm sorry about any mistakes English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader.</p><p>Second of all I would like to thank <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/o5Qb7n/">luluu_vb</a> and <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/o5G8Hr/">countess_van_doll___</a> on TikTok who gave me inspiration and premission to post it.<br/>I also have to apologize for I knw next to nothing about orchestra or related topics, so for any miskates I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death isn't beautiful or poetic.<br/>
It's painful, not only for the person dying but also for the people close to them.<br/>
The sister, remembering a wonderful childhood with her brother, gone.<br/>
The wife, remembering their good and bad days in marriage, gone.<br/>
All people are remembering one part or another of his life.<br/>
And here I am, mourning my missed chance with him.<br/>
I loved him but wasn't allowed to, I knew that so I didn't say anything, it was my mistake.<br/>
The night grows old as I promise him to meet again and I will remember him. I can't say that out loud and I know that but I still hope he would wish the same, even if the chance for that is low.<br/>
And I know I will always feel strongly for him and if I forget him I will remember, I know that.</p><p>.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•</p><p>I'm running late to my rehearsal.<br/>
I'm Florenz a relatively known composer. But I'm really the reincarnation of Antonio Salieri. I've known since I was a child, I didn't understand than but I dreamt of my past life. I never told anyone about that, of course. No one seems to recognize me as someone other than Florenz so I didn't either.</p><p>I am waiting for a specific person, they were special to me but I can't remember who it is.<br/>
I see them in almost all my dreams, a person smiling at me, I can't see them properly but I've known them for so long, they always smiled.</p><p>.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•</p><p>Finally arriving at my rehearsal I am told that a new conductor would be starting today. A genius, I've heard the girls whispering, apparently a composer, too.<br/>
As I step into the room everything seems normal nothing new or out of place.<br/>
"You're late", my 'friend' Mathias said to me. I'm never late but I know I will never hear the end of it now because it happened that one time, that's just how he is I suppose.<br/>
"But not as late as, Mikelangelo", Mathias continues, I suppose this Mikelangelo is the new guy, the was Mathias said his name means I can prepare myself for hours on end of complaining. Oh fun.</p><p>Without thinking about this new guy too much I begin with my work. Rehearsal is always the most difficult and draining part of my job but it is still part of I so I have to do it, if I want to or not doesn't matter.<br/>
In the middle of rehearsal the doors burst open and a man walks in. I can not see him properly but he seems to have messy, short blond hair and he's wearing a sparkling black jacket. There is nothing much I can see because he's standing with his back to me and also Mathias is calling him. Poor guy.</p><p>.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•</p><p>After rehearsal my colleagues usually go out to have a drink or just talk, bonding and such. I'm not the biggest fan of that so I never participate. So I go straight home, I couldn't even go with them even if I wanted to, my head wouldn't be there, my thoughts are consumed by Mikelangelo, the new guy. I haven't seen him after he got called away by Mathias, kind of dissapointing.<br/>
I want to know more about him, but I can't trust the rumors and I also can't ask Mathias he would take it the wrong way, he is like that, a bit weird if you ask me, takes everything the wrong way even if the intentions were clear. Back to the topic, I definitely can't ask Mikelangelo himself that would just be awkward.<br/>
So I will not know more about him, maybe that comes over time as we grow closer over orchestra, at least I hope that is the case.</p><p>I don't even know what fascinates me about him so much, why I want to know more.<br/>
Maybe he's from my past, but I can't get my hopes up, that surely wouldn't be the case, I've never met anybody who remembers. Not even Mathias and I thought he would remember considering him being my most annoying friend in the past.</p><p>Here and there I've met people who look like someone I knew back then, or they have the same name or other small details. But never a person who sees me and recognizes me.<br/>
Not small acquaintances.<br/>
Not friends.<br/>
No one.<br/>
Of course I've made all kind of new friends but I would be nice to meet someone from back then.</p><p>Consumed by my thoughts I almost miss my house.<br/>
I live on the 12th floor and you can guess how much I appreciate the invention of the elevator.<br/>
And then finally closing my front door I let out a loud sigh, just how much I dislike being with others. Very few I actually like in my personal bubble. A lot more just take the space.<br/>
And the one person I want by my side isn't there.<br/>
My sigh turns a lot more sad than relived.<br/>
In a sea of people I feel alone, longing for one specific person, not knowing their name or appearance.</p><p>To make myself feel a little better, or at least try to, I make myself coffee and then, in comfortable clothes, I will sit on my piano and play a few pieces, slow and emotional ones.<br/>
It won't fill any holes inside me, considering I'm average at best, but I can think freely while doing so.<br/>
Taking a sip at a time and just let everything flow naturally.</p><p>If I would look at myself from a third person view I would think myself to be quiet dramatic or edgy or any kind of words on that spectrum.<br/>
I do get why people say that about me.<br/>
I'm not though, I know how to have fun but any kind of fun get blown away if you feel lonely.</p><p>I try not to read to much into my own person as I let the hours run past me.</p><p>.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•</p><p>The next morning I wake up in the worst mood ever due to horrible back pain, it do be like that sometimes.</p><p>Today is normal practice day, with the speciality that Mikelangelo will practice with us today.</p><p>The room is filled with quiet chatter as I walk in, nothing new.<br/>
Some try to indulge me in their conversation, again nothing new.<br/>
What is new though is Mathias standing in the corner, face red from anger and a, presumably, happy Mikelangelo standing in front of him, chatting his ears of.<br/>
That has to be the best thing of today.</p><p>Suddenly the volcano that is Mathias erupts, he's mad jelling at the poor guy in front of him. But Mikelangelo doesn't seem to be shocked by that, he just puts a hand on Mathias shoulder and pats it, then proceeding to turn around and walk away with a slight hop in his step.</p><p>The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, that is until I lose it and burst out laughing.<br/>
Now everyone is starting at me, whispering about how they have never seen me laugh but I couldn't care less. That was the best way I have ever seen someone treat Mathias like.</p><p>As I slowly are able to catch myself again I feel a stare at my back. So I turn around and am met with the most beautiful brown eyes I've only seen once.<br/>
And suddenly everything clicks into place. The big missing piece of my past comes rushing into my head almost giving me a whiplash.<br/>
It's so good to remember the person you've been looking for your entire life but also I'm terrified.<br/>
Will he know?<br/>
Will he remember me?<br/>
What will I do if he doesn't?<br/>
What will I do if he does? That's even worse.</p><p>That and many more things than finally give me that whiplash.<br/>
But my thoughts come to a halt as I take another look at him.<br/>
His eyes are filling with tears but not only that bit also recognition.<br/>
I want nothing more than to run into his arms, things I couldn't do back than, and still can't do. I hold myself back from acting in my desires.<br/>
He can't know I know from the past, I would hold him back again, like in the past. I can't do that again, I don't want him to be hold back again, I will try my best to help and support him.</p><p>I nod to him and tell him my name, I will not let him know I remember, I will let him stay in the dark even if it brings me pain, but I will support him in this life.</p><p>Shortly after we begin with our practice.<br/>
The whole time I couldn't concentrate properly but considering that I'm not really good to begin with no one had reason to notice me slaking. That should make me sad but it doesn't, I can bear facts.<br/>
It also gives me the opportunity to listen to Mikelangelo play, he doesn't play a key role today but it sounds truly beautiful, I could listen to him play for the rest of my life but I can't and that realization truly hurts me.</p><p>I shove my feelings back, for not to bother anyone with it, least of all Mikelangelo himself.</p><p>As I regain full concentration again I realize that we are close to finishing, a shame really.<br/>
As we come to the finish everyone starts to crowd Mikelangelo.</p><p>I slowly male my way out of the building, I overhear people talking about grabbing a drink but they can't even get the chance to ask me as I leave as quickly as possible.<br/>
In the corner of my eye I see Mikelangelo looking in my direction but I choose to ignore it.</p><p>.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•</p><p>I don't life that far away from the building where we practice so I don't take long to get home. Sometimes I would take the long way through the park but today I don't feel like it. I don't feel like anything really.<br/>
Arriving home I take off my jacket and went straight to my bed, I don't think I could eat now, or distracted myself with music.</p><p>I just met the love of my life again and he proved at every single point of that short time why I love him. He so incredible.<br/>
Missed him so much, now actually knowing who I missed my entire life. I missed him and his incredible way with music and with my heart, even without his knowledge.<br/>
It's a shame that he died that young, not because I lost him, even of that is a big part, but because the world lost him. He was great, not acknowledged in this later days he still managed to produce sublime music. His ability to remember so good, a true gift, helping him achieve great. He couldn't do that in the past but I really hope he will be able to get big in this modern days.<br/>
He was a genius, he had his way with words. And from what I've seen today he still has. Pulling everyone's attention to himself.<br/>
But he's still so wonderful, a thing of beauty I would love to explore but won't dare touch.</p><p>A loud bang pulls me from my thoughts, who could it be?<br/>
Slowly I stand up and get to my door, without looking I open the door and freeze. My whole body just spontaneously decided to stop working.<br/>
There standing right in front of me is Mikelangelo, the reason of my misery today.<br/>
As I proceed to stare at him he shuffles on his spot, wanting to come in but not daring to do without my consent.<br/>
He must have connected the dots and by now he should have realized that I do in fact remember. Coming to his senses, and noticing that I do not, he just stepps inside and then closes the door.</p><p>He's so magnificent standing there in my flat staring at me probably demanding answers from me. Answers I can't give him or don't want to give him, because I don't feel like I deserve that kind of moment with him. But on the other hand he deserves to know everything.</p><p>I shake my head and than lead him to my living room, standing awkwardly in the door frame.<br/>
He seems nervous but also determined, and than he begins to talk.<br/>
He tells me how he always knew something was missing from his life, not knowing what until he met me today.<br/>
He tells me about how excited he was to meet me again and how sad he was that I seemingly didn't recognize him.<br/>
About how he wanted to see me even if that would have ended in heartbreak for him, how glad he is that it didn't.</p><p>I sit down next to him on the couch.</p><p>He just continued to talk but after some time he grabt my hand and didn't let go of the entire time he talked.<br/>
He tells me about the time back then when he admired me but didn't know how to tell me, how afraid he was about rejection.<br/>
Than he went to praise me, more that I deserve really, not leaving any detail out.</p><p>The whole time I was close to tears I wouldn't ever dream of this moment and when he finally tells me how he loves me, has for so long, I lost it. My tears couldn't be hold back as I threw myself into his arms and cry into his shoulder. He, being the best person on earth, didn't comment about it and just hold me.<br/>
Sometime after that the words begin to tumble out of my mouth as I tell him everything. And I mean everything, not leaving out even the things that rather not be said.<br/>
And everytime I mention how unworthy I am he hold me tighter, comforting me.<br/>
I was never so grateful for him in my life.</p><p>After a lot of crying on my side and a few spilled tears on his we calm down, talking everything through, not leaving out even the smallest of details.<br/>
And at the end of the day we cuddle under my blankets in my bed and it's the best things that happened to me since I've met him all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, I would apologize for the thing that I don't use direkt speech but I think I naild it at least a bit.</p><p>Apologize to my teacher tho, who had to give his name to the most annoying character.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>